


Stargazing and Questions

by starryknightskies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: Stargazing with Virgil was probably one of Logan's favorite activities, so it makes sense that that's what they're doing when he decides to take a big step in their relationship





	Stargazing and Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt! Just something short and sweet, so I hope you enjoy!

If one would ask, Logan would have to say that his favorite time of the day would be long after the sun had gone down, when the world has settled down for the night and the troubles of the day can melt away. He could pack up a blanket, grab his boyfriend, and drive out to a to their favorite stargazing hill and sit back and relax, looking up into the wonder that is space. Astrology was something the both loved and it was their favorite way to relax after a long day. Tonight was looking to be a perfect night for such a thing, and it wasn’t long before they were settling down on the blanket, Virgil snuggling up against him.

Logan idly trailed his fingers along Virgil’s arm, trying to keep his attention on the stars above them but finding it hard as time went by. His attention kept drifting to the warmth pressed against him, a solid and comforting weight. Virgil’s hands were cold, they always were, and were playing with the fingers on his free hand, which led further to Logan being distracted. But he found he didn’t mind it so much, and the more he let his thoughts dwell on these feelings, the warmer his chest felt. The warmer his chest, the more his thoughts drifted to why he wanted to come out here tonight.

He had been nervous leading up to this moment, but now that it’s here, Logan found that he was surprisingly calm. He drew in a slow breath before carefully pulling away, taking hold of both Virgil’s hands and turning to face him. He couldn’t help but think how cute he looked with the curious look on his face, but he wouldn’t let himself be distracted. He gently rubbed his thumbs along Virgil’s hands, giving him a small, reassuring smile to let him know that nothing bad was going to happen.

“Virgil… You know I’m not always good at expressing myself in regards to my feelings.” He paused, waiting for a agreeing nod. “But… we’ve been dating for two years now, and you should know just how much I care for you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He kept his voice soft, almost faltering on the awed look on Virgil’s face, but he kept speaking. 

He shifted slightly, reaching a hand in his pocket and pulling out a small box. “I love you so very much, and that is why I was hoping you would do my the great honor of marrying me.” He opened the box, showing the silver band embedded with purple gems inside.

A look of disbelief crossed Virgil’s face and Logan had a brief moment of panic that he had just ruined everything, especially when those eyes he loved so much filled with tears. He opened his mouth to try and salvage the situation before snapping his mouth shut at the smile that crossed Virgil’s face. So he hadn’t screwed everything up!

“Yes…” Virgil breathed out, uncaring of the tears slowly streaming down his face. They were happy tears, so he didn’t mind them at all. “I would love that.” He held his hand out for Logan to slip the ring on his finger before wrapping his arms around Logan’s shoulders, pulling him down into a kiss. 

Love and affection twisted so strongly in Logan’s chest that he thought he might burst, and he wrapped his arms around Virgil, holding him close. It may have taken him several weeks to work up to this moment, but it was more than worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat on my with me on my sanders sides blog at starry-knight-skies.tumblr.com


End file.
